She Is My Brother
by Naminamifrid
Summary: Satsuki Uchiha gadis cantik, kaya raya serta jenius keturunan khas Uchiha. Walaupun dengan semua kesempurnaan itu ada saja yang iri dan terus membully, seperti Sakura dan kelompoknya lakukan. Bagaimana sikap Sasuke saat melihat adiknya diperlakukan tidak pantas? apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? NaruSasu, femSasu, Satsuki, BL, Genderbender. Dedication to the Event #NSWelcome2018


**Chapter 1**

 **She Is My Brother**

 **Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, FemSasu, BL, Typo, Kata-kata yang tidak di mengerti, gaje, judul gak nyambung dengan isi, dll.**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Angry Mom.**

 _ **Dont like, Dont read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Happy reading minna~_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukkhh!" Suara seperti orang yang sedang terjatuh terdengar keras. Tak lupa suara tamparan diakhirnya. Terlihat di sudut taman sekolah, ada segerombolan siswi sedang mengerumuni seorang gadis. Sepuluh orang gadis yang di pimpin oleh gadis berambut pink dan dua orang berambut _Blonde._ Gadis berambut pink itu yang memberikan tamparan kuat di pipi putih yang berubah menjadi merah.

Mata hijau nya melotot dengan tajam, diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang sedang memasang seringai di wajah cantik mereka.

"Asal kau tau saja Uchiha. Kau tidak akan pernah hidup tenang selama kau masih hidup di dunia ini." Ucap Sakura atau yang lebih lengkap lagi Haruno Sakura, sambil menarik kuat rambut hitam Satsuki. Sesekali terdengar suara ringisan kesakitan dari kedua belah bibir merah nya. Satsuki mencoba kuat untuk tidak menangis, menangis sama saja memperlihatkan kelemahan kita itu yang kakaknya katakan.

Kikikkan terdengar dari mulut Ino dan Shion entah kenapa ia terhibur melihat pemandangan ini. Tak lupa Karin yang memotret-motret wajah Satsuki untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon mereka.

"Cuih aku tidak akan pernah takut denganmu." Satsuki meludahkan ludahnya kearah wajah Sakura, dan tepat mengenai wajah putih Sakura yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah karena marah.

"PLAK!." Sekali lagi sebuah tamparan menghampiri pipinya. Sakura semakin kuat menarik rambut Satsuki dan mengcengkram wajah Satsuki dengan kuat, kuku-kukunya yang panjang menggores pipi mulus tersebut.

"Berani sekali kau meludahi wajahku!. Teman-teman ayo hajar dia!." Teriak Sakura marah, dan menyuruh ke delapan temannya mengeroyok satsuki. Mereka bergantian memukul dan menampar Satsuki, sedangkan Satsuki hanya dapat melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Sakit...uhh...ku..mohon berhentihh..ukhh." Mereka menulikan pendengaran mereka, tak meperdulikan teriakan kesakitan yang di keluarkan oleh Satsuki.

* * *

.

.

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut hitam panjang yang sedikit kusut. Sesekali tangan nya mengepal kuat, ia ingin mengadu ke pada kakaknya tetapi jika ia mengadu pada kakaknya Satsuki takut akan mengganggu study sang kakak. Sebentar lagi kakak Satsuki akan segera lulus tinggal menyusun skripsi dan pulang ke Jepang, Satsuki tak mau kakaknya cemas dan berakhir membuat sang kakak tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Mau becerita dengan kakak pertamanya, tetapi ia jarang pulang ke rumah dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor.

Satsuki Uchiha, atau yang biasa di panggil Satsuki. Seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun. Dia adalah gadis yang manis, cantik, mandiri, dan tegar, walau terkadang sifat sombong khas Uchiha keluar tetapi tidak mengurangi kecantikkannya. Dan tak lupa Satsuki lahir di keluarga yang kaya raya di tambah ke jeniusan nya membuat tidak sedikit orang iri dengannya. Satsuki hanya hidup bertiga dengan kakaknya. Kedua orang tua nya sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, membuat Satsuki yang masih kecil harus bisa mandiri dan berusaha untuk tak menyusahkan kakaknya. Pekerjaan rumah Satsuki yang kerjakan walau terkadang dibantu oleh para pembantunya, Satsuki ingin berguna walaupun kedua kakaknya sedang tidak ada disini.

Kakak pertama Satsuki bernama Itachi Uchiha, seorang CEO yang menjabat sejak berumur 18 tahun. Ketika orang tua mereka meninggal Itachi lah yang menggantikan pekerjaan ayahnya dibantu dengan Kakashi –Orang kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha−. Itachi lah yang berusaha agar perusahaan keluarga mereka tidak bangkrut karena banyak orang yang menarik saham mereka ketika tau orang tuanya meninggal, Itachi terus berusaha keras hingga akhirnya perusahaan keluarga Uchiha kembali stabil atau malah tambah maju. Untuk itulah Itachi mulai jarang pulang ke rumah ia ingin membuat perusahaan Uchiha makin maju dan berjaya kembali.

Dan Kakak kedua Satsuki adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang pemuda berumur 21 tahun yang sedang menyusun Skripsi dan sebentar lagi Sasuke akan segera menyelesaikan study nya di Jerman. Saat ini Sasuke sedang mengambil S1 Jurusan Manajemen Bisnis, Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat lulus lalu bekerja dan membantu Itachi menangani perusahaan keluarga mereka. Sasuke dan Satsuki adalah kakak beradik yang tak dapat terpisahkan. Meski umur mereka berdua tak terlalu jauh hanya terpaut 4 tahun, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang anak kembar yang membedakan hanya jenis kelamin mereka dan tinggi badan, Sasuke memiliki tinggi 170cm. Sedang kan Satsuki 166cm dan itu termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran gadis SMA seumuran Satsuki.

Sasuke sangat menyayangi adik perempuan satu-satunya. Apapun dia lakukan agar adiknya selalu bahagia. Namun, sejak Sasuke kuliah di Jerman, Sasuke tidak bisa menjaga adiknya lagi. Dan salah satu alasan Sasuke agar bisa cepat lulus adalah untuk menemui adiknya.

.

 **~Naminamifrid ~**

.

Akhirnya sampai juga Satsuki di depan pintu UKS, Satsuki ingin segera mengobati lukanya dan pergi ke kelas, dia tak ingin melewatkan satu pun pelajaran.

"SATSUKI!." Teriak Temari sambil berlari menghampiri Satsuki. Tak ketinggalan Hinata, Tenten, dan Karui mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau tak apa-apakan? Apa ada yang sakit? Seharusnya aku terus berada disamping mu." Lanjut Temari sambil melihat-lihat seluruh luka Satsuki.

"Hentikan Temari kau membuat Satsuki tambah sakit." Sahut Tenten kesal, karena sedari tadi Temari tak berhenti-henti menggocangkan tubuh Satsuki. Satsuki hanya memberikan senyuman maklum atas tingkah sahabatnya.

"Ka...kau tidak apa-apakan Sa...satsuki?." Kali ini Hinata yang berbicara, suaranya yang pelan masih dapat terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata. Kalian tenang saja, aku kan kuat." Seakan menunjukkan kekuatanya Satsuki mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menunjukkan otot kecilnya sambil memukul-mukul pelan otot tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari kami, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat tak melihatmu dikelas." Ucap Karui. Mereka berlima tidak sekelas, Satsuki dan Hinata di kelas XI A, dan yang lainnya di kelas B.

Waktu Hinata pergi keluar kelas untuk mengatar buku-buku ke ruang guru, Sakura dan teman-temannya menghampiri meja Satsuki, dan membawa –menyeret− Satsuki keluar kelas. Saat Hinata kembali ke kelasnya Satsuki telah hilang, Hinata pun langsung berlari ke kelas Temari untuk mecari keberadaan Satsuki. Ternyata Satsuki tidak berada disana, Hinata dan yang lain pergi mencari Satsuki keseluruh sekolah, dan akhirnya mereka bertemu Satsuki yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu UKS.

"Sini-sini, biar aku bantu obati lukamu." Temari pun mengajak Satsuki masuk dan mulai mencari kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka lebam, terutama pipi Satsuki yang memerah bekas tamparan Sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat ini Satsuki sedang berada di dalam kamarnya, setelah pulang sekolah Satsuki segera pulang kerumahnya ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terhias lebam-lebam. Sesekali ringisan perih terdengar ketika tangan putih itu mencoba mengkompres luka biru itu. Di dalam hati Satsuki berdoa semoga luka-luka dapat segera sembuh, Satsuki tidak ingin kakaknya Itachi melihat luka-lukannya.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka-lukanya, Satsuki berjalan kearah meja belajarnya dan menarik laci meja tersebut, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna biru laut dengan hiasan bunga lily putih di sekelilig buku itu.

Tangan putih Satsuki mencari pulpen miliknya dan mulai menulis hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi selama di sekolah. Satsuki mulai menuliskan ketika Sakura dan teman-temannya membawa Satsuki kearah taman yang sepi. Jari-jari tersebut menari-nari dengan lincah, menuliskan curhatan hatinya. Satsuki menuliskannya dengan raut wajah yang sedih, membayangkan perilaku Sakura dan kelompoknya. Satsuki masih bingung apa kesalahan dirinya kepada mereka, kenapa mereka begitu membenci dirinya.

Setelah selesai menulis, Satsuki mengembalikan lagi buku diari miliknya ke dalam laci meja belajar. Kemudian mencari buku di atas meja nya untuk mengulang kembali pelajaran yang lalu, atau untuk mengerjakan pr. Kamar Satsuki boleh dibilang kamar yang nyaman dan simple untuk di tempati oleh anak perempuan. Cat dinding berwarna biru langit, tak lupa juga ada gambar-gambar seperti awan berwarna putih menghiasi dinding tersebut.

Di dalam kamar tersebut ada ranjang berukuran _Queensize_ terletak disudut ruangan, dan di sebelahnya ada meja kecil berwarna putih tempat untuk meletakan _smartphone_ atau benda-benda yang lain agar gampang Satsuki gapai. Ada meja rias berwarnah putih dekat dengan jendela besar yang menujuh balkon.

Sebuah lemari buku tidak terlalu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan ukiran-ukiran yang membuatnya tampak elegan, dan lemari pakaian berwarna putih berada disebelah lemari buku tersebut. Dan juga ada gitar serta peralatan lukis disana. Satsuki sangat nyaman berada di kamarnya, walaupun isinya tidak terlalu banyak.

Terkadang jika Satsuki memiliki waktu senggang dia akan memainkan gitar miliknya, melukis, atau membaca buku-buku yang tersusun dengan rapi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha High School, 7 pagi**

Hari ini adalah pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali segala akivitas. Ada yang bersiap-siap berangkat kerja, ada yang sedang mengendarai sepeda untuk mengantarkan susu atau koran pagi hari. Dan di antara itu ada juga para siswa maupun siswi yang berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati udara musim semi, pohon-pohon bunga sakura juga mulai bermekaran di sepanjang jalan.

Di salah satu siswi yang menikmati udara musim semi adalah Uchiha Satsuki. Saat ini ia sedang berjalan dengan santai, tangan yang sedang memegang tas sesekali ia ayunkan dengan ringan. Telinganya yang terpasang _earphone_ mendengarnya dengan hikmat, sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan mulutnya bersenandung dengan pelan mengikuti irama lagu. Entah kenapa hari ini Satsuki merasa sangat senang, walau pun ada sedikit kantung hitam di bawah matanya, tak dapat mengurangi raut ceria di paras cantiknya itu.

Tadi malam Satsuki menghabiskan waktunya sampai hampir pagi dengan mengobrol dengan sang kakak Uchiha Sasuke. Karena ke asikan mengobrol hingga Satsuki lupa waktu dan tidur sekitar pukul 1 malam lewat.

 _Nii-chan_ nya bilang, dia akan pulang dua minggu lagi. Satsuki tak sabar untuk menyambut kepulangan sang kakak, dan memberikan kado atas kelulusannya disana. Di kepalanya sekarang tersusun rencana-rencana untuk menyambut Sasuke, mungkin kakaknya Itachi juga akan mau membantunnya nanti. Uhhh~... Satsuki ingin cepat-cepat hari itu datang.

Saking asiknya memikirkan persta penyambutan untuk Sasuke, Satsuki tak menyadari sedari tadi teman-temannya mengikuti dirinya dari belakang dan bersiap-siap mengejutkan Satsuki.

"SATSUKI!." Teriak mereka berempat, berbarengan.

Satsuki yang terkejut tampa sadar melempar tasnya yang tadi ia ayunkan, muka yang tadi cerah sekarang mulai cemberut, moodnya dirusak oleh teman-temannya. Sedangkan mereka yang melihat itu tertawa dengan cukup keras, menarik para pejalan kaki untuk melirik mereka.

"Hahaha... maafkan kami Satsuki. Kami hanya ingin menyapamu kok hahah..." Ucap Tenten dengan tawa di sela-sela ucapannya.

"Sapa ya sapa aja gak perlu ngagetin segala." Balas Satsuki sambil memungut tas nya dengan kesal. Aduhh... tampaknya ada yang ngambek sekarang.

"Go... _gommen_ ne Sat..suki- _chan._ " Kali ini Hinata yang berucap meminta maaf kepada Satsuki.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, gimana nanti kami yang teraktir kamu makan?. Okee..." Sekarang Karui sedang membujuk Satsuki dengan iming-iming makanan. Tangan eksotis milik Karui menggenggam jari putih susu milik Satsuki.

"Tidak." Balas Satsuki dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sepuasnya deh... kamu boleh nambah lagi kok." Ucap Temari, matanya mulai mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ miliknya. Satsuki yang tidak tahan, sekaligus luamayan kan dapat makan gratis sepuasnya lagi, gak bisa di lewatkan.

"Oke deal." Senyum Satsuki kembali muncul sambil, menjabat tangan Temari.

* * *

.

.

.

"SAKURA!." Teriak seorang pemuda di taman yang sepi itu.

"..." Sang gadis berambut sewarna bungan musim semi tersebut hanya berjalan menulikan pendengarannya. Pemuda tersebut berlari dan mengejar Sakura. Tangan besarnya meraih tangan putih Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu untuk melihat dirinya.

"Please Sakura... −." Kali ini pemuda itu menggenggam sangat erat tangan gadis tersebut. Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cinta yang pemuda itu punya.

"−Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu, asal kau menerima pernyataan cintaku." Lanjut pemuda itu. Matanya, mengeluarkan binar keseriusan yang mendalam.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya sang gadis musim semi tersebut membuka mulutnya. Suara yang merdu bagi pemujanya, termasuk pemuda yang ada di hadapan Sakura. Pemuda tersebut sudah lama memuja dan mencintai Sakura.

"Semua keinginanmu akan ku turuti." Ucap Pemuda tersebut sambil menggenggam dengan erat tangan Sakura, tak ada keraguan di dalam ucapannya.

"Buat hidup Uchiha Satsuki hancur. Aku tak ingin melihat dia hidup bahagia." Ucap Sakura. Entah kenapa terdengar penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Tersirat nada yang penuh dengan kebencian. Angin bertiup dengan cukup kencang menerbangkan bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Meniup beberapa helai rambut pink milik Sakura dan rambut coklat milik pemuda itu.

.

.

.

 **~**~**~HATSUKI~**~**~**

.

.

.

Hari mulai menjelang malam. Sekolah saat ini mulai sepi, ada murid yang bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah sehabis kegiatan di sekolah, ada juga yang pergi untuk mencari hiburan dengan teman-temannya. Saat ini Satsuki masih di dalam perpustakaan. Tangan putihnya sesekali membalik lembar demi lembar buku yang ia pegang.

Di hadapan Satsuki kini terhampar banyak buku-buku yang telah ia baca atau pun belum. Satsuki tengah membaca dengan seriusnya dan tak mengetahui malam hampir tiba. Walaupun hampir malam di sekolah pun saat ini masih ada beberapa siswa yang dapat dihitung dengan jari. Rambut hitam milik Satsuki kadang-kadang dimainkan dengan lembut oleh angin. Cuaca mulai mendingin saat akan mendekati malam hari, apalagi Satsuki duduk di dekat jendela yang terbuka. Tubuh mungil Satsuki mulai merasakan dingin dan sedikit gemetaran, karena saat ini Satsuki hanya menggunakan seragam sekolah tanpa _sweater_.

Satsuki melihat jam di layar _smartphone_ miliknya. 'Sudah pukul 17.55 ternyata.' Batin Satsuki berucap. Merapikan buku yang ada di hadapannya, dan memilih buku mana yang akan di pinjam.

Setelah selesai meminjam buku itu, Satsuki berjalan keluar perpustakaan sambil bersenandung pelan. Kedua tangan putihnya kadang di gosokkan untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Sepertinya _sweater_ milik Satsuki tertinggal di dalam kelas nya. Sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah mengambil _sweater_ tersebut atau langsung pulang. Akhinya Satsuki memutuskan untuk mengambilnya, Satsuki memutar arah tujuannya menjadi pergi ke arah kelas. Lampu-lampu mulai ada yang dihidupkan, ada juga lampu yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik atau lupa di gantikan menjadi ada sebagian ruangan ada yang padam. Karena dasarnya Satsuki orangnya agak cuek dan tidak takut, Satsuki berjalan santai menuju ruang kelasnya.

Satsuki tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang, orang tersebut mengeluarkan saputangan biru tua miliknya dan menuangkan obat bius di atas saputangan tersebut. Mengikuti dengan perlahan dari belakang Satsuki, orang tersebut mencoba agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Setelah sampai tepat di belakang Satsuki dengan cepat orang itu atau pemuda itu membekap mulut dan hidung Satsuki dengan saputangan miliknya.

Satsuki tersentak kaget, tubuhnya meronta dengan kuat untuk melepaskan pelukan pemuda tersebut. Namun karena bau yang kuat dan menyengat yang berasal dari saputangan itu mata Satsuki mulai terasa berat, tubuhnya mulai melemas. Tetapi saat belum menutup mata dengan sempurna Satsuki melihat sesuatu yang berada ditangan pemuda tersebut seperti tato−

Akhirnya Mata Satsuki terpejam sempurna, dan tubuhnya jatuh lemas ditangan pemuda itu. Pemuda tersebut akhinya membawa tubuh lemas Satsuki pergi. Mata pemuda tersebut tidak menyiratkan penyesalan sama sekali.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mulut Satsuki dan kedua mata nya ditutup oleh Saputangan, dan kedua tangan nya diikat ketiang besi. Matanya sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan air mata. Suara isakan tangis juga terdengar. Tangan putih Satsuki memerah karena mencoba melepaskan ikatan tersebut. Tubuh Saatsuki saat ini benar-benar kacau, baju yang tidak terpasang dengan beberapa kancing yang sudah lepas, rok dan dalamannya entah pergi kemana. Satsuki saat ini ingin menangis sambil memanggil nama kedua kakaknya. Tubuh nya rusak karena perbuatan bejat seseorang, dan yang terakhir ia ingan cuman tato itu.

"Hmmnn..." Suara Satsuki tertahan oleh saputangan.

Kenapa ada orang yang tega melakukan hal seperti ini pada dirinya, padahal kakaknya beberapa minggu lagi akan segera pulang. Satsuki takut dengan pendapat kakaknya, apabila kakaknya melihat ini. Isak tangis Satsuki masih terdengar membasahi pipi Satsuki yang memucat. Satsuki berharap teman-temannya menolong dirinya.

Tangan nya kembali meronta kuat mencoba melepaskan ikatan tersebut. Seharusnya ia ikut ajakan teman-temannya untuk pulang bersama namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

 _Kriett.._

Suara pintu terbuka, Satsuki mulai merasa was-was. Satsuki terus bedoa di dalam hati agar ada orang yang menyelawatkannya. Satsuki merasa tubuhnya di peluk dengan erat, dan ada suara tangis yang kencang.

"Satsuki hiks...hikss siapa yang membuat mu seperti ini?." Sepertinya doa Satsuki terkabul, ia tau suara ini, ini suara teman baiknya teman sejak dia SMP, Hinata.

"..hhmmnnhhh...hhnn..."

"Tunggu biar hikss... kulepaskan ikatanmu hkss..." Tangis Hinata disela-sela ucapannya. Tangan Hinata mulai membuka penutup mata lalu mulut dan terakhir melepaskan ikatan tali ditangan Satsuki. Setelah itu memeluk Satsuki dengan erat seakan-akan itu semua karena kesalahannya. Wajah cantik hinata mulai terhiasi oleh air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan aku hiks.. hiksss Satsuki." Ucap Hinata masih dengan memeluk tubuh Satsuki. Hinata pun menyerahkan _sweater_ ungu miliknya kepada Satsuki, dan membantunya memakai _sweater_ tersebut.

Hinata mencari Satsuki karena saat ia pergi kerumah Satsuki, Hinata diberitahu bahwa Satsuki belum pulang kerumah. Hinata dengan cepat mulai menelpon Satsuki namun tidak ada jawaban disana. Hinata khawatir takut Satsuki akan kenapa-kenapa. Dengan seluruh tenaga nya Hinata mulai mencari Satsuki di sekolah karena terakhir yang ia dengar Satsuki ingin pergi keperpustakaan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Dengan keberaniannya Hinata mengelilingi sekolah dan mulai mencari Satsuki, satu pesatu tempat Hinata periksa namun tanda-tanda keberadaan Satsuki tidak ada sama sekali.

Dan tempat terakhir yang belum diperiksa adalah gudang belakang sekolah, dan akhirnya Hinata menemukan sosok Satsuki yang sedang terbaring sambil mencoba melepaskan ikatan. Mata ungu keputihan milik Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat keadaan Satsuki sangat kacau, pakaian yang sudah robek sana sini, ada darah dan cairan putih di kaki Satsuki dan akhirnya Hinata menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Satsuki, Satsuki pun ikut menangis dengan keras dan membalas pelukkan Hinata.

Setelah mereka berdua agak tenang, Hinata membantu Satsuki berdiri dan menuntun Satsuki untuk berjalan keluar gudang tersebut. Lalu, Hinata menelpon sebuah taksi, Hinata ingin mengantar Satsuki sampai kerumahnya. Hinata ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa Satsuki selamat sampai rumahnya.

Akhirnya sampai juga mereka di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha. Rumah Satsuki sangat sepi, para pembantu hanya bekerja sampai makan malam disiapkan. Masih menuntun dengan perlahan, Hinata membawa Satsuki hingga ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil air hangat untuk mengelap tubuhmu." Ucap Hinata lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk membawa air hangat dan handuk kecil. Satsuki saat ini sedang melamun, tatapan matanya kosong entah memikirkan apa. Tangan putihnya ia kepalkan dengan kuat, saat mengingat kasus pemerkosaan itu. Walaupun saat Satsuki di perkosa ia sedang di bius, namun ia tau apa yang pemuda itu lakukan pada tubuhnya. Wajah Satsuki memerah karena marah dan sedih, mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

 _Kriett..._

Suara pintu yang dibuka Hinata tetap tidak menyadarkan Satsuki dari lamunannya. Tangan Hinata menepuk pelan pundak Satsuki, mata Hinata saat ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan Satsuki, mata Hinata berkaca-kaca siap menjatuhkan airnya. Tapi Hinata tahan, ia tak mau membuat teman baiknya bersedih kembali.

Hinata mencoba menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Mari kubantu bersihkan tubuhmu." Saat Hinata ingin meraih tangan Satsuki, Satsuki menepis pelan tangan Hinata.

"Maaf, biarkan aku sendiri." Ucap Satsuki tanpa menatap wajah Hinata.

"Ta...tapi, aku bisa membantumu."

"Maaf Hinata. Aku bisa sendiri, kau boleh pulang."Satsuki mencengkram erat sweater yang ia pakai.

"Baiklah−." Jawab Hinata setelah berpikir terlebih dahulu, Hinata akhirnya memilih lebih baik mengalah.

"−tapi, kalau kau butuh sesuatu telpon aku ok?." Satsuki pun membalas dengan senyuman kecil walau terlihat seperti dipaksakan.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah tiba, namun dikamar yang didominasi warna biru laut masih tampak gelap, seolah-olah tidak ada penghuninya. Satsuki saat ini masih di dalam selimutnya, enggan keluar dari sana. Dari tadi malam hingga pagi menjelang ia terus menangis, didalam selimutnya. Satsuki meraba-raba laci mejanya, untuk mencari buku diari miliknya dan menuliskan semua hal yang ia alami kemarin.

Dibawah kegelapan kamarnya Satsuki menulis sambil terus meneteskan air matanya, bibirnya terkadang ia gigit untuk meredakan sedikit tangisannya, namun tak bisa. Suara tangis itu masih saja keluar. Satsuki sungguh benci pemuda itu, orang yang telah merebut kesuciannya. Setelah selesai menulis, Satsuki meletakan buku itu di atas mejanya dan mengusap pipinya yang basah.

 _Toktoktok..._

Suara ketukan pintu yang berasa dari luar kamar Satsuki.

"Satsuki- _sama_ bangun, apa anda tidak sekolah hari ini?." Tanya pelayan itu dari balik pintu, tangan pelayan itu menggerakan kenop pintu untuk membukanya tetapi tak bisa, karena Satsuki sengaja menguncinya.

"Tidak bibi..." jawab Satsuki pelan

"Tapi nanti Satsuki- _sama_ bisa ketinggalan pelajaran." Bujuk sang pelayan

"Tidak apa-apa, hari ini aku mau bolos saja. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucap Satsuki sambil memeluk kedua lututnya erat.

"Baiklah."

.

.

 ***~**~*~HATSUKI~*~**~***

.

.

 **Beberapa Hari Kemudian**

Sudah hampir satu minggu Satsuki bolos sekolah. Satsuki tidak mau keluar kamarnya sama sekali. Kamarnya sekarang sungguh kacau, tak beraturan. Benda-benda berhamburan seperti bekas dilempar. Kamar yang gelap tanpa cahaya dari lampu maupun matahari menambah kesan suram.

Sejak empat hari yang lalu entah kenapa Satsuki merasa tidak enak badan. Satsuki merasa terlalu lemas dan tidak mau makan, apa lagi setiap pagi Satsuki merasakan mual. Saat ini Satsuki sedang terduduk lemas di atas kasurnya, ditangannya ada secangkir teh yang masih hangat. Meminumnya dengan perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya.

Selama seminggu ini tidak boleh ada yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, termasuk teman-teman Satsuki yang ingin melihat keadaan Satsuki. Bila ada salah satu temannya menelpon menanyakan tentang dirinya, Satsuki hanya menjawab sedang tidak enak badan. Satsuki tidak mau membuat mereka semua khawatir terlebih lagi dengan Hinata.

Satsuki mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, kenapa nafsu makannya mengurang , ditambah dengan mual mual dipagi hari. Sepertinya Satsuki harus memeriksakan diri kedokter.

Satsuki bangun dari duduknya, mengembil _sweater_ , tas serta _smartphone_ miliknya. Lalu berjalan pergi keluar kamar. Tak lupa menelpon taksi terlebih dahulu untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

Setelah tiba di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal, Satsuki pun masuk kedalam setelah membuat janji terlebih dahulu.

"Satsuki Uchiha." Panggil sang suster, dan mengantar Satsuki memmasuki kedalam ruangan praktek dokter.

Sang dokter mempersilkan Satsuki duduk dikursi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Nama saya Shizune Kato−." Ucap dokter tersebut, sambil menjabat tangan Satsuki.

"−Jadi apa keluhan anda." Lanjutnya. Satsuki pun mulai menceritakan keluhan yang dia alami selama empat hari ini.

"Entah kenapa..." Ada jeda sejenak yang Satsuki berikan sebelum melanjutkan keluhannya.

"Entah kenapa, selama empat hari ini tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali,ditambah nafsu makan yang mulai menurun dan mual-mual terelebih lagi mual mual itu sering terjadi di pagi hari." Jawab Satsuki, sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Untuk memastikan hasilnya lebih akurat, mohon ikut saya. Saya akan memeriksa anda."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Satsuki sekarang hanya dapat jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Kedua kakinya seakan-akan tidak mampu menopang tubuh Satsuki. Tangan nya meremas erat kertas hasil pemeriksaan medisnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata hitamnya. Sekarang Satsuki sedang berada dirumahnya, Satsuki sengaja membuka kertas itu di dalam kamarnya. Kertas itu akhirnya menjadi kusut tak beraturan, akibat di gengam terlalu erat. Meremas remas kertas tersebut seakan-akan tidak dapat menerima keadaan dirinya.

Kertas tersebut lalu dilempar kesembarang arah tak peduli hilang kemana. Satsuki memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Teriakan kencang yang Satsuki keluarkan. Para pembantu sedang tidak ada di kediaman Uchiha, Satsuki sengaja meliburkan mereka semua. Jadi, Satsuki hanya sendiri di dalam rumah itu, tak perlu bersusah-susah mengunci pintu karena tidak ada orang disini, Satsuki dapat berteriak menangis sepuasnya.

Suara tangis terdengar begitu keras dirumah yang sunyi itu. Tangan Satsuki mulai menarik-narik rambutnya karena depresi yang berat. Rambut yang tadinya lurus dan lembut, sekarang mulai menjadi kusut tak beraturan.

"Hiks...hiksss...huhuhuhhh...Aaarrgggghh..." Kali ini tangan putihnya mulai melempar benda apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, kamar yang semulanya memang berantakan, menjadi tambah kacau. Pecahan kaca dimana mana karena lemparan vas atau cermin, buku-buku novel kesayangan Satsuki pun tak luput dari lemparan dan robekan tangannya.

Satsuki pun tiba-tiba terdiam, matanya menatap kosong entah kemana. Pikiranya mulai kacau dan hal-hal buruk mulai bermunculan didalam pikirannya. Seperti mendapatkan sesuatu pencerahan, Satsuki pun pergi meninggalkan kamarnya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Tempat Lain, Di Hari Yang sama.**

Seorang pemuda tampak terlihat berjalan keluar dari bandara. Tangan kirinya menarik sebuah koper berwarna biru tua yang tidak terlalu besar, sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang mengetik sesuatu di dalam _smartphone_ keluaran terbaru miliknya. Mata hitam indah miliknya tertutup oleh kacamata berwarna hitam, bibirnya membentuk segaris lurus datar. Membuatnya tampak _cool_ dan mempesona. Tak jarang kaum hawa mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pemuda itu.

Sesekali gumaman pelan atau helaan napas terdengar, saat pemuda itu membaca _chat_ an dari seseorang atau lebih tepat kakaknya.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kursi panjang yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak bandara apabila sedang menunggu jemputan. Pemuda itu merasa tak betah berlama-lama dibandara, ia merasa bisa menjadi santapan yang nikmat untuk para perempuan buas yang ada disini.

Tangan putihnya masih asik mengetik sms, menyuruh kakaknya untuk segera datang menjeput dirinya. Sudah satu setengah jam lebih ia menunggu disini, bisa-bisa ia keburu menjadi lumutan sebelum kakaknya tiba kesini.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, pemuda itu mulai membuka galeri dan mencari foto masa kecilnya dulu dengan adik dan kakaknya. Senyumnya mulai terlihat walau sedikit. Mata yang tertutup kacamata hitam itu masih melihat-lihat foto-foto yag ada di dalam galerinya. Kadang kenangan-kenangan indah melintas saat melihat foto-foto masa kecilnya dulu. Mengingat-ingat kembali masa-masa pemuda tersebuat dengan adik dan kakaknya dan saat kedua orang tuannya masih hidup.

Senyum sedih pemuda itu keluarkan saat mengingat kedua orang tuannya. Namun kini ia harus tegar, agar tak membuat adik dan kakaknya kembali sedih. Pemuda tersebut itu pun mengeluarkan senyum menawannya mencoba menghilangkan kesedihan yang sempat hinggap tadi. Masih asik mengenang masa-masa indah dulu, pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba tersentak kaget pelan hampir saja menjatuhkan _smartphone_ miliknya.

"SASUKE!." Teriak seorang pemuda yang tampak mirip dengan pemuda yang hampir saja menjatuhkan _smartphone_ nya.

"Itachi kau membuatku malu! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!." Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu membalas teriakan Itachi dengan lemparan kacamata hitamnya. Entah kenapa kakaknya itu sangat senang melihat dirinya di permalukan.

"Hahaha... aku kan kangen sama kau Sasuke. Sudah tiga tahun lebih kita tak bertemu." Ucap Itachi lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangannya minta di peluk. Tentu saja Sasuke dengan gesitnya menghindar.

"Sasukeee... _nii-san_ mu ini kan kangen..." Sasuke merinding mendengarnya.

"Sadar umur _nii-san_." Sasuke pun berjalan pergi meninggal kan Itachi sambil menarik kopernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC~**_

 _ **Fiuhh.. akhinya chap 1 selesai juga :')**_

 _ **Maafkan Nami yang terlambat publish dikarenakan bingung dalam memilih judul :')**_

 _ **Fic ini terinspirasi dari Angry mon, ada yang pernah nonton? Bagus kok nami suka ceritanya. Tapi di fic Nami ini berbeda dengan drakor itu cuman ngambil konsepnya dikit #ditabokFans hahaha...**_

 _ **Sebenarnya Nami ingin melanjutkan fic- fic Nami, tapi pas ngetik idenya tiba-tiba ilang malah muncul ide baru hehehehe maafkan Nami yaaa~**_

 _ **Okee jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak Review yaa~ #kecupsatu-satu**_


End file.
